Augenblick reloaded
by Gaelithil
Summary: Überarbeitete Neuversion! Celebríans und Elronds Gedanken zu ihrem Abschied aus Mittelerde...


**Ich habe diese Songfic vor Ewigkeiten mal hochgeladen... dann kam die große FF-Pause... **

**Und nun bin ich wieder da, mit 'nem neuen Namen und alter Story. Neues gibt's von mir auch bald zu lesen. **

**Vielleicht kennt mich ja noch der ein oder andere. zwinkert**

**Liebe Grüße,**

** Gael**

* * *

**Augenblick (Dezember)**

Wenn das jetzt alles war

Der letzte Morgen war

Wär' das der letzte Herbst

Mein letztes Jahr

Und müsst ich gehen

Ich sehe dich an. Sehe den Kummer in deinen Augen. Sehe den Kummer unserer Kinder, unserer Freunde. Doch es gibt kein zurück.

Mein, nein unser gemeinsames Leben war einmal. Ich verlasse die Welt. Nichts kann mich halten, nicht einmal ihr. Eure Herzen hängen an mir, das weiß ich, jedoch können auch diese mich nicht halten. Mein ‚Ich' ist zerbrochen, so sehr ihr euch auch bemüht, ihr könnt es nicht mehr zusammensetzen. Es ist vergangen, vorbei.

Ich sehne mich nach Frieden. Frieden, den ich hier bei euch, in dieser Welt nicht finden kann, niemals finden werde.

Was diese Wesen mir antaten wisst ihr, aber nicht diese Erniedrigung, die Scham und den Schmerz. Ihr könnt es nicht wissen, deswegen gibt es für mich keinen anderen Weg als zu gehen.

Ich verletzte euch damit, das weiß ich. Vor allem aber dich. Bitte verzeih' mir, mein Liebster! Bitte versuch' mich zu verstehen, warum es nicht mehr so weiter gehen kann...

Ich spüre, sehe, bemerke deinen Schmerz. Du leidest mit mir, wenn auch auf andere Art. Dein Flehen kann nicht erhört werden, so Leid es mir tut. Es geht nicht. Wenn ich bleiben würde, würde es dir und mir endgültig das Herz brechen. Mein Körper, mein ganzer Geist ist unrein. Ich würde dein reines Wesen nur beschmutzen, dir noch mehr Kummer bereiten. Du würdest mein geliebtes Lachen nicht mehr hören. Denn lachen kann ich nach all dem nicht mehr.

Es tut mir Leid, _melindo_. Wir werden uns wieder sehen, das verspreche ich dir. Bis dahin werden die Wunden meiner Seele verheilt sein.

_Ni milin cen._

Nehm von dir was mit

Und lass ein kleines Stück

Von mir bei dir

Und ich pass sehr gut auf

Damit es nie zerbricht

Halt ich's fest

Bitte geh' nicht! Ich flehe dich an! Doch mein Flehen erreicht dein Innerstes nicht. Du bist zerbrochen, wie eine Rose im Winter.

Warum, warum musste ausgerechnet dir das passieren? Ich wäre für dich durch die Hölle gegangen, wenn es denn hätte sein müssen. Ich hatte dir nicht helfen können, deine physischen Wunden heilen mag sein, aber die deiner Seele? Die blieben und ich musste mit ansehen wie deine Lebensfreude erlosch. Wie könntest du sie auch behalten, nachdem sie dir das angetan haben.

Wie gerne würde ich am Rad der Zeit drehen und dich davor bewahren!

Es ist ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, das wir von dir verlangen. Du würdest kaputt gehen, diesmal endgültig.

Du musst gehen, aus dieser Welt scheiden, das verstehe und akzeptiere ich. Auch wenn dabei mein Herz in tausend Splitter zerbricht.

Wie werde ich ohne dich weiterleben können? Du warst viele Jahrhunderte hindurch meine andere Hälfte. Es graut mir davor, nach Hause zurückzukehren und zu bemerken, dass du weit fort bist. Dass dein Lachen nie wieder durch die Flure hallen wird. Alles wird grau und leer sein. Wie soll es weiter gehen? Ich habe Angst davor wieder ‚normal' leben zu müssen.

Auch wenn du jetzt gehst, der Faden am Ende meines Fingers bleibt mit deinem verbunden, soweit du auch von mir entfernt sein magst.

Für dich den schönsten Blick

Für dich den schönsten Blick

Mein Augenblick

Für dich den letzten Blick

Für dich den letzten Blick

Mein Augenblick

Für dich – immer nur für dich

Immer nur für dich

Du drehst dich noch einmal um, lächelst mich ein letztes Mal an. Ich sehe die Tränen in deinen Augen, die unausgesprochenen Gefühle. Wenn ich nur könnte, würde ich zu dir rennen und dich entführen. Doch meine Füße bleiben an Ort und Stelle stehen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich begleiten, doch Erus Wege sind grausam. Meine Zeit ist noch lange nicht gekommen, meine Aufgabe noch zu erfüllen...

Ich wende mich ab, gehe den Weg zurück den wir gekommen sind. Möchte nicht sehen wie du diese Welt für immer verlässt... Es gibt kein ‚zurück' mehr.

Es tut mir Leid, _melisse_. Wir werden uns wieder sehen. Bis dahin wirst du hoffentlich deinen Frieden und die Zeit, die du brauchst, gefunden haben. Ich werde immer mit meinen Gedanken bei dir sein.

_Ni milin cen.  
_


End file.
